The First - The Last
by Hime eL En
Summary: Irithel mencintai Lancelot, mencintai ketidak mungkinan, mencintai sebuah kesalahan dan Irithel tahu itu#first .Sejak kapan magic Assassin menyebalkan itu menjadi seorang yang berarti di hati nya "I here protect you, my marksman, Irithel" #Last Tag chara : Irithel, Lancelot and Gusion


_Mobile Legends Bang Bang © Moonton_

 _Title : The First - The Last by Hime El_

 _Warn : Typo(s), Ooc_

 _Genres : Romance & Hurf __comfort_

 _Chara : Irithel (Silver Cyclone (skin ke-1)), LancelotxOdette and Gusion (Moonlight Sonata(skin ke-1))_

 _Rated : T_

 _My first fanfic Mobile Legends Bang Bang_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

.

' **REQUEST BACKUP'**

suara sinyal berkumpul meminta bantuan telah ia bunyikan berkali kali

Beberapa jam sudah gadis berambut putih silver bersama hewan yang ia tunggangi seekor singa gagah berwarna putih berlari tanpa henti juga serangan serangan panah _Jungle Heart_ yang terus ia tembakan ke arah musuh musuh yang mengejar nya

Mana nya telah habis bahkan Leo nama singa putih tersebut sudah kelelahan sedari tadi

"Mengapa tak ada yang datang padahal sudah ku kirim sinyal beberapa kali"

umpat sang gadis bernama Irithel kelelahan

Tentu saja Irithel sangat lelah ia memaksakan diri nya dan Leo untuk terus berlari dari kejaran musuh jika tidak maka nyawa nya akan melayang

Dan benar saja gadis bermanik aquarel menyala tersebut terluka lumayan parah akibat serangan _Destruction_ _Rush_ yang ditembakan oleh _cannon_ milik _Marksman_ musuh

"Ah mungkin ini saat nya, Leo kita akan menyusul ibu" gadis itu pasrah kala manik nya melihat jelas pedang _Fighter_ musuh yang akan segera menghunus nya

Dan Irithel cukup tahu pada akhir nya tidak ada satupun rekan nya yang datang untuk meyelamatkan nyawa nya di garis tengah, karena hal itu Irithel tak pernah percaya pada manusia, karena manusia jugalah yang membuat sang ibu meninggal

Dan kini diri nya dan kakak singa nya Leo akan segera menyusul sang ibu

Irithel pejamkan manik Aquarel nya rapat sebelum ia merasakan rasa sakit dari tebasan _weapon_ yang akan membunuh nya

' **SRING'**

' **SRING'**

' **SRING'**

"Kau tak apa Irithel?, luka mu parah bisa bergerak?"

Sebuah suara pria membuat Irithel membuka irish nya tak ada rasa sakit yang menimpa tubuh nya

Tak ada pula bau anyir pertempuran yang sering ia cium berada di tubuh

Irithel masih hidup begitupun dengan Leo

"Ayu ku bantu, Irithel" dan sebuah sentuhan hangat di lengan Irithel membuat diri nya tersadar lebih bahwa diri nya telah di selematkan oleh pria tampan berambut pirang panjang bergelombang di hadapan nya

"Irithel, hei Irithel" pria itu bersuara lagi karena merasakan sedari tadi tak mendapat jawaban dari Irithel

"Eh, ya aku bisa bergerak, Leo juga tak terluka, terimakasih Lancelot" tutur Irithel menahan sakit di sekujur tubuh nya

"Maafkan aku, sebagai seorang _Assassin,_ aku yang bertugas untuk _Roaming_ dari _line_ ke _line_ , dan aku hampir telat membantu mu" Lancelot menundukan kepala nya sebuah nada penyesalan terdengar jelas di telinga Irithel

irithel tahu itu sebagai sebagai seorang _Assassin_ Lancelot mendapat pekerjaan paling berat, pada awal nya Lancelot akan menjaga garis atas membasmi _minions_ lalu menyusup ke hutan membunuh _monster_ juga menyusup ke _line_ musuh untuk melumpuhkan _Tanker_ musuh dan _roaming_ dari satu _line_ ke _line_ lain.

"Tidak, aku yang harus nya berterimakasih karena kau, aku dan Leo selamat, sebelum nya tak ada yang datang padahal sudah ku bunyikan sinyal _gather_ "

Irithel sendiri tak pernah menyangka bahwa seorang Lancelot akan datang membantu ah tidak, menyelamatkan nyawa nya.

Padahal Irithel juga dapat melihat dengan jelas _mana_ sang _Assassin_ tersebut hanya tinggal sedikit juga pakaian yang lusuh akibat pertarungan tapi Lancelot masih sempat sempat nya menyelamatkan dirinya seorang _Marksman_ yang hampir sekarat mati

"Syukurlah jika kau merasa begitu, tapi aku membiarkan musuh kabur, haha sepertinya aku akan kena teguran" pria itu malah tersenyum tampan yang tanpa sadar membuat rasa hangat di hati sang _Jungle Heart_ Irithel

"Aku yang salah, aku terlalu lemah sebagai _Marksman,_ setelah Estes menyembuhkan lukaku aku akan mengejar mereka, aku yakin mereka masih mengintai di hutan" ucap Irithel mantap

"Jangan memaksakan diri Irithel, setelah penyembuhan kau harus segera beristirahat serahkan sisa nya pada yang lain"

Tangan hangat sang pria _Assassin_ meraih pergelangan sang gadis _Marksman_ membantu sang gadis yang terluka untuk berjalan di samping Lancelot di ikuti singa putih di belakang nya.

" _ **Thank you Lancelot, My Saviour"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Semenjak itu entah berapa kali lagi Lancelot telah menyelamatkan Irithel

yaah

Semenjak itu juga wajah pria tampan sang _Assassin_ selalu saja tergambar jelas di ingatan Irithel tiap saat nya

Belum lagi dentuman sesuatu di dalam dada Irithel yang berdetak sangat cepat kala bertemu dengan sang _Assassin_ tersebut

Juga sukses membuat hati Irithel menghangat jika berbicara dengan pria tersebut

Dan Lancelot si sang _Assassin_ tersebut telah berhasil membuat wajah putih gadis _Jungle Heart_ itu bersemu merah merona

Yahh Irithel tahu dan mengerti bahwa Irithel telah jatuh hati kepada Lancelot _Assassin_ tampan yang mencolok tersebut

Lancelot adalah Cinta pertama nya

" _ **Lancelot, the First Love"**_

.

.

.

.

Dan hari itu entah keberuntungan apa yang menimpa Irithel sehingga ia di tempatkan di garis atas bersama dengan pria yang telah mencuri hati nya Lancelot

' **SRING'**

' **SRING'**

irithel tak berhenti terkagum melihat kemampuan bertarung Lancelot yang luar biasa hebat dan siapa yang menyangka berkat kombinasi mereka berdua berhasil meruntuhkan dua _turret_ milik musuh

"Kau hebat sekali" gadis itu mebuka mulut nya

"Haha terimakasih, kau juga lincah sekali tak heran kau menjadi salah satu _Top Marksman_ yang di miliki _Land of Dawn_ "

Lancelot tersenyum begitu mempesona bagi Irithel

Dan lagi lagi hati Irithel tertawan oleh Lancelot

" _ **Lancelot, Let's fight with me side by side"**_

.

.

.

.

"Lancelot, Mari bertarung disisi ku" Harapan Irithel rupa nya tercapai bahwa ia benar benar di tempatkan bersama Lancelot di sisi nya bertarung bersama

Senang bahagia, jadi mengapa seorang Lancelot yang bergaya seperti _playboy_ tersebut mampu membuat Irithel seperti ini

" _Time to witness the handsome!,_ Irithel haha" canda pria itu tertawa yang tak mau juga membuat diri nya seorang Irithel tersenyum

Bagi Irithel Lancelot memang tampan dan yang tertampan

"Hati-hati, mereka bergelombol"

sungguh Irithel cemas ketika mereka berdua di kelilingi beberapa musuh dan _minions_ atau lebih tepat nya ia khwatir jika Lancelot terluka

" _My sword thirst for bloods"_ Lancelot menebas lawan di depan nya yang membuat beberapa dari mereka terluka dan berlarian ke belakang

Begitu juga dengan panah sang _Jungle Heart_ yang berhasil menguras darah musuh nya

"Kau tak apa Irithel?" Lancelot menengok sang gadis di belakang nya

"Aku baik-baik saja Lancelot" jawab sang gadis

" _Recall now, I'll keep you safe_ " suruh Lancelot terhadap sang gadis Irithel

"Eh tetapi musuh masih" Irithel bermaksud menolak

"Percaya pada ku, aku akan melindungi mu, Irithel cepat pulihkan diri mu" senyum sang _Assassin_ untuk Irithel bahkan di saat tangah bertarung

Dan bagaimana tidak mencintai Lancelot, jika semua sikap nya membuat Irithel jatuh hati

" _ **You've Broken My Heart, Lancelot"**_

.

.

.

.

Irithel tahu itu namun diri nya sengaja pura-pura tak tahu

Bahwa sang pria yang sukses mencuri hati nya Cinta pertama telah memiliki seorang kekasih

Gadis cantik _Princess Swan Lake_ Odette, seorang _mage_ salah satu penyihir hebat _Land of Dawn_ adalah kekasih nya Lancelot

Irithel tahu itu namun pura-pura tak tahu,

Irithel tahu bahwa Lancelot adalah sebuah ketidak mungkinan untuk nya

Karena, Irithel dan Lancelot hanya _partner_ dalam perang dalam bertarung tak lebih dari itu,

Tetapi tak apa biarkan seperti ini bertarung di sisi Lancelot sudah cukup bagi Irithel ya Irithel sudah sangat bahagia karena itu

Tolong, jangan sebut Irithel sebagai penganggu pria orang

Ia hanya ingin bersama Lancelot selama mungkin walau hanya di medan perang

Tolong, jangan salahkan Irithel

Ia sendiri awam dengan perasaan ini

Ia tak pernah mengenal Cinta sebelum Lancot hadir di hidup nya dan membuat Irithel jatuh Cinta

"Odette, _Beutiful Odette"_

Ucapan itu tak asing bagi Irithel, ucapan penuh Cinta dari suara merdu milik Lancelot untuk sang pujaan nya Odette

Dan

hancur sudah hati Irithel

" _ **Loving You is a Mistake, Lancelot"**_

.

.

.

.

"Luka mu tak apa Lancelot" Raut kecemasan tergambar jelas di wajah cantik gadis _Marksman_ Irithel

"Aku tak apa Irithel, lagi pula berikan lengan mu"

Irithel tersentak ketika tangan hangat itu menarik lengan nya lagi lagi

"Luka mu lebih parah dari luka ku"

Lancelot dengan sigap melepas kain biru yang biasa di pakai dan melilitkan nya tepat di lengan kanan Irithel yang terluka

Irithel diam rasa nya bulir bening ingin keluar dari manik terang nya

"Eh apa luka nya sesakit itu Irithel?, kau sampai mau menangis" Lancelot si pria yang masih memegang lengan luka Irithel bertanya dengan bodoh nya

Tentu ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Irithel luka ini sungguh menyakitkan sampai-sampai membuat gadis tangguh sepertinya menangis

Ya

Luka ini, luka di hati Irithel yang di berikan oleh sang _Assassin_ tampan Lancelot, luka yang entah kapan akan sembuh

"Lancelot" sebuah suara merdu terdengar membuat Irithel menengok ke asal suara yang ternyata milik gadis cantik si _Swan Lake_

Seketika itu juga sentuhan hangat yang sedari tadi berada di lengan putih Irithel lenyap tak tersisa

Sentuhan yang sudah sering ia rasakan di kulit lengan nya benar dan kini sirnah sudah

" _O_ dette"

Lancelot bergegas menghampiri gadis cantik yang Irithel sendiri tahu bahwa itu adalah kekasih Lancelot

Dan

Irithel mohon irithel tak ingin melihat itu ketika

Lancelot pria yang di cintai Irithel memeluk Odette gadis yang di cintai Lancelot

Dan

Irithel tak ingin melihat lebih jauh adegan _romance_ yang tengah di lakukan sepasang kekasih tersebut

" _Lest go,_ Leo _run!"_

Tanpa mengucap sebuah katapun pada pria yang ia cintai Irithel pergi berlari sekencang mungkin

Irithel harap Lancelot tak akan pernah merasakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan

" _ **I gave up, I'll forget you, Lancelot"**_

.

.

.

.

Hari in akhir nya datang

Irithel tetap mengambil bagian di garis atas tetapi bukan lagi Lancelot sebagai _partner_ nya

Melainkan

"Aku harap kita bisa menjalankan misi ini dengan baik Irithel" ujar seorang pria tegap bersurai putih dengan belati cahaya yang menjadi _weapon_ nya

"Kau bisa mengandalkan ku untuk memanah tepat musuh dan kecepatan Leo untuk mengejar musuh, Gusion"

Irithel mengelus kepala Leo penuh kasih

"Oh, rupa nya kau juga mengetahui nama ku" Gusion nama seorang _Assassin_ yang kini menjadi _partner_ bagi Irithel

"Tentu saja Gusion seorang _magic Assassin_ "

"Hmmm aku pikir kau tak mengenal diriku bahkan siapa-siapa di _Land of Dawn,_ kecuali _Assassin_ Lancelot"

Gusion sedikit melirik ke arah gadis _Marksman_ di samping nya

"Apa yang kau" Irithel sedikit terkejut akan ucapan Gusion

Apa Gusion tahu bahwa Irithel mencintai Lancelot

"Tak baik bukan, mencintai kekasih orang lain"

Gusion sedikit tersenyum manis yang menurut Irithel begitu begitu sangat menyebalkan

"Kau menyebalkan" umpat Irithel segera pergi menuju _turret_ depan

Irithel mimpi apa sehingga harus terus berpasangan dengan seorang _Assassin_ yang begitu menyebalkan seperti Gusion

Jika bisa ia lebih baik bertukar posisi dengan rekan _Sniper_ nya Lesley di garis tengah

Kemampuan Gusion tak kalah hebat dari Lancelot dan kecepatan nya juga luar biasa, Gusion juga tak banyak biacara namun setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir nya adalah hinaan untuk Irithel tak seperti Lancelot,

Itu lah alasan mengapa Gusion sangat menyebalkan bagi Irithel tak seperti Lancelot.

 _"Just try to keep up with me, Irithel "_

.

.

.

.

"Irithel tetap di belakang ku, seorang _Assassin_ adalah musuh utama _Marksman"_ pria putih itu berbicara cukup tenang dan irish nya melirik kesana kemari mencari _Assassin_ musuh yang serupa bayangan di semak semak hutan

"Maafkan aku, aku malah menjadi beban bagi mu" Irithel membuka suara nya ia tahu bahwa seorang _Marksman_ seperti nya adalah sasaran empuk bagi _Ninja Assassin_ yang kini tengah mengincar nya dan lagi lagi mana Irithel tersisa sedikit

"Bagus lah jika kau merasa begitu" umpat Gusion

Irithel hanya menunduk dalan ia benar-benar merasa tak berguna

Dan benar saja sebuah bayangan tepat menempel pada tubuh Irithel membuat Leo berjalan aga lambat

"Leo, _run!_ "

tiga buah _phantom shuriken_ terlempar tepat ke arah nya dan dalam waktu sesingkat itu _Shadowblade Slaughter_ beberapa belati menyerang tepat ke arah _phantom shuriken_

Gusion menolong Irithel, menghilangkan penjagaan pada diri Gusion sendiri yang menyebabkan _magic Assassin_ tersebut terkena _Ninjitsu ultimate skill_ dari musuh

"Tch, sial" Gusion mengumpat kala beberapa serangan beruntun mengenai tubuh nya yang menyebabkan rasa sakit luar biasa

"Gusion" teriak Irithel

"Leo, _Force Of The Queen"_

"Roarr"

Dengan sigap Irithel menyuruh Leo mengeluarkan jurus nya sambil terus memanah _ninja_ musuh yang mulai berhenti menyerang _Assassin_ nya Gusion

 _Heavy Bow_ milik Irithel berhasil membuat _ninja_ musuh mundur karena terluka

Bau amis darah mengucur di beberapa bagian tubuh Gusion

Ini salah nya yaa salah Irithel, kalau saja ia tak lemah Gusion tak akan terluka, kalau saja Gusion tak menyelamtkan nya tadi mungkin Irithel lagi-lagi akan kehilangan nyawa nya

"Gusion, hei Gusion bangun" Irithel mengoyak pelan tubuh sang _Assassin_ tak ingin menambah luka yang di derita Gusion

"Gusion"

"Gusion"

"GUSION"

Dan hasil nya nihil Gusion masih memejamkan mata nya

Ini salah nya salah Irithel, andai saja ia adalah _support_ seperti Rafaela atau Estes, Irithel pasti bisa menyembuhkan luka Gusion atau setidak nya Angela _partner_ lama Gusion pasti begitu berguna tak seperti Irithel, diri nya tak mampu berbuat banyak untuk sang _Assassin_

"Gusion sadarlah, jangan tinggalkan aku, kau _partner_ ku kan" titik cairan bening mulai menetes di pelupuk nya sungguh Irithel tak ingin kehilangan Gusion _Assassin_ menyebalkan yang sering mengganggu dan mengumpat nya

Namun di balik itu Gusion mulai menjadi seseorang yang berarti di hati nya walau hatinya masih di miliki oleh Lancelot,

Dan

Irithel tak mau kehilangan Gusion sama sekali tak ingin!

"hahaha" sebuah tawa renyah milik pria tampan yang tangah berada di pangkuan Irithel

"Gusion" Irithel masih tak percaya bahwa sang _Assassin_ telah sadar dan malah tertawa terbahak

"Apa tadi kau bilang, Gusion jangan tinggalkan aku, haha coba bilang sekali lagi Irithel" Gusion membuka mata nya dan tertawa geli memegangi perut nya ia masih nyaman terlentang menjadikan pangkuan Irithel sebagai bantal nya

"Kau" geram Irithel kesal

Jadi Gusion hanya berpura- pura tak sadarkan diri rupa nya

"Haha" tawa Gusion belum reda

Yang sukses membuat Irithel kesal ingin menyuruh Leo untuk memakan _Assassin_ ini hidup-hidup

Dan Gusion masih tetap tertawa mengabaikan ke kesalan Irithel

"Kau tahu, kau selalu saja membuat ku kesal, menyebalkan sekali" Irithel kesal masih sangat kesal

Namun

"Aku bersyukur kau masih hidup, benar-benar bersyukur kau masih hidup Gusion"

Sebuah senyuman paling manis dan setitik air mata kebahagiaan menghiasi wajah _Marksman Jungle Heart_ tersebut yang ternyata begitu cantik

Gusion terdiam, _speechless_ untuk beberapa saat mengagumi wajah cantik dan anggun nya sang _Marksman_ Irithel

" _Aku disini melindungi mu, Marksman ku Irithel"_

Gusion tersenyum manis menampilkan deretan putih nya

Dan

Baru kali ini Irithel melihat senyum Gusion yang tak menyebalkan bagi nya

Memang

Lancelot adalah _first_ untuk Irithel

Tetapi mungkin

Gusion adalah _last_ untuk Irithel

.

.

.

" _ **I here protect you, my Marksman Irithel"**_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Fin_

 _Aku datang denga fanfic gajelas ngebet banget deh aku ngeshipper pairing_

 _Gusion x Irithel_

 _Assassin dan Marksman favorite ku_

 _Thankyou for reading_

 _Salam_

 _El_


End file.
